robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The First Wars/Heat F
Heat F of Robot Wars: The First Wars was the sixth and final heat which determined the Grand Finalists of Robot Wars: The First Wars. Also included in this episode was the Grand Final of the First Wars. The episode featuring Heat F and the Grand Final was originally broadcast on March 27, 1998 on BBC Two. Competing robots Gauntlet The Blob The Blob stuttered out of the turntable and chose the left route, passing Sergeant Bash with only a small bump and tried to turn out of Dead Metal's way, but was pushed into a spike block. Dead Metal pushed The Blob through the skittles and wedged it on the second ramp. The Blob tried to back away, but Sergeant Bash came in and pushed it further back. Matilda joined in to push The Blob backwards as the competitor had broken down. Elvis Elvis drove out of the turntable and spun around. Elvis drove towards the ramp, but got stuck with the wheels off the ground. Elvis lowered its body to try and free itself, but to no avail. Sergeant Bash reversed in and slammed into the side of Elvis, but couldn't free it. Therefore, Sergeant Bash started to cut away at the side of Elvis as it fruitlessly lifted the bodyshell up and down. Eventually time ran out and Sergeant Bash's disc had been shattered. T.R.A.C.I.E. T.R.A.C.I.E. headed down the left route, straight past Sergeant Bash, but struggled with the turn and were pressured by the house robot. T.R.A.C.I.E. failed to move much further forwards, as Dead Metal came in from the front, pinning T.R.A.C.I.E. in between it and Sergeant Bash. Bash flicked flames towards T.R.A.C.I.E. as time ran out. Eubank the Mouse Eubank the Mouse zipped out of the turntable, straight down the left route and past Sergeant Bash. Eubank the Mouse's angled sides meant that it clipped the wall with the back corner and was steered into the wall, allowing Dead Metal to stop it. Eubank the Mouse tried to get around the house robot, eventually finding a gap and being stopped by Matilda. Eubank the Mouse avoided Matilda and instead got stuck on the spike block, but reversed and set off across the finish line. Skarab Skarab exited the turntable and headed down the left route, being hit by Sergeant Bash. Skarab passed Bash and moved on, being chased by the flamethrower and heading into Dead Metal. Dead Metal tried to pin Skarab against the wall, but it pushed through and crossed the line. Prince of Darkness Prince of Darkness made its way up the first ramp without incident and drove straight onto the second one. As Prince of Darkness came off the ramp, Matilda lay in wait and pushed it back into the end of the left route, having not fully crossed the finish line. Matilda shoved Prince of Darkness back into the spike blocks, but left them enough space to squeeze out. Prince of Darkness pushed a pipe along as it finally made it to the end. Results Trial (Snooker) Skarab was the first to move, but The Blob was the first to smash though the triangle of balls. The robots sat in a melee and tried to move the balls into their goal. Prince of Darkness became the first goalscorer, followed by Skarab who then stood by its goal for the remainder of the trial. The Blob made one attempt on its goal, but still failed to pot. Eubank the Mouse pushed some balls around aimlessly before it broke down near the top, and T.R.A.C.I.E. whilst trying to exit its goal at the start, impaled itself on the surrounding wall. Prince of Darkness carried on potting the balls, eventually scoring 6 as cease was called. The judges considered Eubank the Mouse to be eliminated, having broken down 'irreparably'. Results Arena Semi-Finals The Blob vs Skarab Skarab took a while to make it to The Blob as they were both slow robots. When they met, The Blob skewered Skarab, who in turn pushed The Blob slightly back. The Blob then rammed Skarab askew, and the latter fired the hammer from the side, but narrowly missed as it spun round before retracting its weapon. Sergeant Bash flicked flames at both robots as Skarab turned to push The Blob, now motionless, backwards into the top wall. With The Blob still not moving, Shunt and Sergeant Bash both attacked The Blob a few times until Cease was called. Winner: Skarab T.R.A.C.I.E. vs Prince of Darkness Prince of Darkness, sporting a new paint job for the fight, edged towards T.R.A.C.I.E. but decided to move away at the last second. T.R.A.C.I.E.'s spike bounced off the front wedge initially as they met for the first time. Both robots pushed against each other, and it was T.R.A.C.I.E who was the stronger one. T.R.A.C.I.E. spun around, slamming rearwards into the side of Prince of Darkness before driving away to reposition. T.R.A.C.I.E. drove in on the side of Prince of Darkness, and the right spike impaled Prince of Darkness' tyre. As T.R.A.C.I.E. reversed, the hole grew and Prince of Darkness were stuck with a flat tyre. Prince of Darkness tried to drive away, but T.R.A.C.I.E.'s next attack hit the same tyre and almost pulled it off the rim. T.R.A.C.I.E. tried edging Prince of Darkness toward a grille, but Prince of Darkness managed to turn away from danger. Instead, T.R.A.C.I.E held Prince of Darkness in place, briefly tilting it up, and allowed the house robots to come in and attack the fallen robot. T.R.A.C.I.E. remained stationary on a grille, as Prince of Darkness finally ground to a halt. Winner: T.R.A.C.I.E. Final Skarab vs T.R.A.C.I.E. T.R.A.C.I.E. drove into the side of Skarab, piercing the armour. With both robots stuck together, Dead Metal and Matilda tried to free them. Skarab spun around and tried to hit T.R.A.C.I.E. with its new mace, but T.R.A.C.I.E. backed off with some fibreglass armour from Skarab, peeled off and stuck on the spikes. T.R.A.C.I.E. moved around the centre of the arena, along with Skarab spinning and using its mace to ward off another attack, until T.R.A.C.I.E accidentally drove into Sergeant Bash's CPZ, impaling the house robot. Skarab were being pressured by Matilda, until the house robot's chainsaw cut the aerial off Skarab. T.R.A.C.I.E. escaped the CPZ, and moved to spear Matilda, pushing it away from Skarab. T.R.A.C.I.E. then turned to attack Sergeant Bash again, as Skarab stuttered at the side. Cease was called and the judges gave T.R.A.C.I.E. the victory. Heat Winner: T.R.A.C.I.E. Trivia *Eubank the Mouse became the third Stock Robot to cause controversy, as Elvis was eliminated due to The Mouse completing the Gauntlet. *T.R.A.C.I.E. became the only Grand Finalist in the series to not complete the Gauntlet. Category:The First Wars